Future
by Evil Azurill
Summary: Even Dr. Sebastian has a conscience, and in this case it gets the better of him. Even though he doesn't want to, there's something that he has to do.


It certainly was bright outside. Sebastian shielded his eyes as he scanned the large crowd for that semi-familiar face, supposing he really should make an effort to get out more but knowing that work would never permit it. Than again, large groups of people had never really been his thing...he probably wouldn't have even come out today if he hadn't felt obligated to do so.

Taking into consideration that he hadn't been bothered with child support or any of the stresses of fatherhood, not to mention that he didn't even know he had an illegitimate child running around for the majority of his life, attending the boy's graduation was the least he could do.

The professor fingered the envelope inside of his jacket as he finally spotted the lad, chatting up that pretty little thing Sebastian remembered to be the valedictorian.

He had been slightly disappointed that the title hadn't gone to Max.

" Congratulations." he spoke after she had already walked away. The graduate whirled around with a smile that quickly disappeared as soon as he saw the face of his congratulator.

" Dad." he was obviously surprised. Beyond words, too, standing there in a stupor with an expression that could make you wonder how he managed to get out of school at all.

" Let's not refer to me that way. You can't say I've exactly earned the title." Sebastian forced a smile, trying to hint that he really didn't like the 'daddy' tag. " You can just call me Sebastian, like everyone else."

" I can't believe you CAME here!"

His sudden enthusiasm made the professor jump. He certainly was a passionate young man.

" Well, I felt it was the least I could do to come here and-"

" Oh, DAD!"

Max cut him off and threw his arms around his father in a hug. A rather _tight_ hug, Sebastian noted, as he frowned and his son began to babble. The other, normal people were beginning to look.

" I thought you didn't care! When I finally found you I was sure-"

" Get off."

The doctor managed to pry himself away from the boy and straighten his clothes. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore Max's eager stare.

" As I was saying, I felt I should come and give you this." Sebastian pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Max. " It's a graduation present. You know, to help you get on your feet in college."

" Well, gee, _thanks_!"

" Yes, you're welcome."

" I gotta tell you though, Dad, I'm not going to college."

The older man only frowned and stared for a moment.

" What? I thought I heard you say you weren't going to college..." he laughed, but it was short lived. Max's look said it all, though.

" I don't think they'd let me in with my grades. I had to repeat Pokemon Biology my junior year."

Sebastian sighed.

" Oh my...science." the professor rolled his eyes and looked to the sky. Surely there was no God in a world where a young man could throw his life away like that. " Well, what do you plan on doing with your life?"

" Lots of things!" the boy piped up. " I'm going to be a professional actor! I already have a job at the Ilex Theatre, and I'm perfectly happy with it, so I figured...I'll just keep doing what I love. Also, I'm going to play in the symphony on the side!"

" What do you play?"

" The greatest instrument of all, Dad." Max crossed his arms as if he should already know the answer. "...THE TROMBONE."

Max laughed, and Sebastian nearly cried. How embarrassing the way his son was turning out...he always imagined the fruit of his loins to follow in his footsteps and hopefully become a big name in pokemonistic science.

" You're going to need every bit of that check I wrote."

" I also do caricatures."

The doctor had heard enough.

" Well, Max...congratulations on making it out of _high school_, anyhow. I have to be going." he straightened his tie, but all of a sudden the boy's hands were on his arms.

" Dad. Thanks...for coming, I mean, to my graduation. I was thinking that if things don't work out and I never make it on stage, maybe...you know..."

" You could come and work with me." Sebastian said dully.

" I know it's all secret and stuff so I won't ask, but you know, whatever it is I could do it. Or...well...I would learn to do it."

" Max." Sebastian took a very slow and serious tone. " Trust me when I tell you that things will never be that bad."

Disclaimer: Pokemon and Pr. Sebastian are © Nintendo and the people who created pokemon. The character of Max is © Evil Azurill.


End file.
